HELLO
by hyper-energetic ninja
Summary: I walked to the wooden doors and opened them "Hello" you said with a smile first one-shot so please don't be harsh -IchiRuki- and rated T just in case


**YO! SO I KNOW IM NOT UPADATING MY OTHER STORIES BUT THIS JUST HAD TO BE POSTED XD**

 **STANDARD PROCEDURES…YOU KNOW TUE DRILLS**

 **I DON'T OWN BLEACH AND THE SONGS**

It was an ordinary day for me. I was enjoying my cup of coffee in my favorite seat with my laptop on the table. I listened to the music my friends downloaded on my computer. The first song that came up was the song by a famous pop artist whom I forgot. I was typing away on m laptop when I saw a glimpse of orange hair which I immediately recognized. I bit my tongue, I was just imagining things. There is no way that jerk was in town. He left me broken hearted when he left for America with my best friend. It was contrast to what his family said to me but I knew what he meant when he gave me the look of guilt. I was recollecting when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered. The caller seemed to be a little nervous.

"h-y…I'm i-in *screech* ca" I looked at my phone. Momo's name was posted. I'm sure she was somewhere in London with Kira so I guess the signal is messed up.

"Momo…I can't hear you…can you just log in on Skype and let's just talk there alright?" Then the call ended. Momo and Kira were married the past few years and apparently so were the rest of my friends which left me all alone. Another ringing of my phone was heard.

"Hello? Rukia Kuchiki speaking" I said. I noted that the music changed to a song called Hello by Adele.

"Hey" the same voice I loved all those years ago. The voice of the guy who broke my heart into a million pieces.

" **Hello"**

 **Hello, it's me**

 **I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet**

 **To go over everything**

 **They say that time's supposed to heal ya, but I ain't done much healing**

"How did you get my number?" I asked through gritted teeth.

" Listen Rukia…can we talk? Face to face" he said. Tears threatened to spill but I held it back.

"Why the hell should I listen to you Ichigo? You hurt me so badly and you want to talk? Talk about what exactly? How happy you are since Orihime became yours? Since you left me you gained freedom?" I asked with a shaky voice. My emotions were getting the best of me

 **Hello, can you hear me?**

 **I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be**

 **When we were younger and free**

 **I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet**

"Can we talk about this? Can you just let me explain my side?" his voice sounded desperate.

"Explain what? Explain to me now…why can't you just don't it on the phone? Since you though breaking up with me through it was easier?" I asked with anger. I was torn apart. I was a bloody mess. My make up was running down my face, maids were looking at me with worry (they were friends of mine) and I was shaking with anger. I looked at the window and I saw him. He grew taller and his hair was a little longer. His eyes held the passion I fell in love with and his body seemed to develop

 **There's such a difference between us**

 **And a million miles**

I guess all those years he spent there gave him benefits.

"I don't want to see you…I hate you" I spat.

"As long as you can see me it's okay" he said with relief.

 **Hello from the other side**

 **I must've called a thousand times**

 **To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done**

 **But when I call you never seem to be home**

"I'm sorry for everything that I have done… I tried to apologize but when I tried calling you your phone can't be reached"

"I changed my number Ichigo… like how I've changed" I said with an emotionless face. The façade I kept when I was in social gatherings.

 **Hello from the outside**

 **At least I can say that I've tried**

 **To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart**

 **But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart**

 **Anymore**

"I didn't mean to break your heart Rukia…it seems that Orihime needed someone since her brother died…so when she asked if I can accompany her to America I couldn't say no" Ichigo said. He looked at me and I just turned around so he can't see me. Tears were on my face. I couldn't bwar to hear that he'd rather be with my best friend than me.

"It doesn't matter anymore Ichigo…If you've moved on I guess you should just forget about me…because I'll probably kill you if you even come at me" Rukia said with anger.

 **Hello, how are you?**

 **It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry**

 **I hope that you're well**

 **Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?**

"Im sorry if I'm telling you these things Ichigo…but I can't really move on…I loved you dammit… everyday I think of how you tell me you love me and then you kiss me like it was real and you tell me you'll never leave me and then pretend that my best friend is more important just because her brother died since she was five….but hey… why come back to Japan if your Orihume is still in the U.S.? Did nothing happen? Did you think that if you waltz in here I'll forgive you that easily?" I asked . I didn't even bother to hold back my sobbing anymore.

 **It's no secret that the both of us**

 **Are running out of time**

"Listen! I still love you Rukia…I made a mistake when I left this country alright!" I sobbed harder.

 **So hello from the other side**

 **I must've called a thousand times**

 **To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done**

 **But when I call you never seem to be home**

"Rukia…I called you a thousand times….I wanted to tell you I love you over and over again… I couldn't bear to loose you… I almost lose you one time and that was the day I realized I love you" he pleaded. His eyes were begging. And his clothes were soaked by the rain.

 **Hello from the outside**

 **At least I can say that I've tried**

 **To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart**

 **But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart**

 **Anymore, ooooohh**

 **Anymore, ooooohh**

 **Anymore, ooooohh**

 **Anymore, anymore**

 **Hello from the other side**

 **I must've called a thousand times**

 **To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done**

 **But when I call you never seem to be home**

 **Hello from the outside**

 **At least I can say that I've tried**

 **To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart**

 **But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart**

 **Anymore**

"You can't just say that! Tell that to Orihime! I was finally forgetting about you Ichigo! You just can't tell me you love me and then leave again! I'm not a door mat that you can just use if you come back! You can't just say you never wanted to be with Orihime since you clearly favored her more than me!" I was heard. My sobbing grew louder. My chest hurts andy face stings from all the tears.

"I…" he started.

"I didn't mean it to be like that…I thought you'd understand that I wanted to go to America to study and secure a bright future…I thought you would understand that I wanted to be the best and be worthy of your brother's approval…I thought that you would understand because you always understood what I was doing… did I hurt you that bad?" I sobbed as a conformation.

"Can I at least come see you? I missed you so much…I always look at your pictures to the point where my friends thought you were my wife" he said. I froze on my spot. He still thought about me?

"Come on Rukia… you really thought that after I finally confessed to you I would just lead you on and leave you? I waited for years before I even worked up the nerves to confess" I heard him laugh.

"Would you just open the door midget? I'm freezing and I don't want to catch a cold" he said with a teasing voice. I slowly made my way towards the heavy wooden doors and opened it.

"Hello" he said with a soft smile as.

AND DONE! SORRY XD I WAS ADDICTED TO ADELE'S SONG SINCE I CAN CLEARLY RELATE (HI TO MY EX WHO TEXTED ME WHILE I WAS LISTENING TO THIS SONG GIVING ME THIS IDEA…HE EVEN WENT SO FAR TO STAND IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE TO SAY HELLO…SINCE HE JUST GOT BACK FROM AUSTRALIA) ANYWAY! PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW THIS IS MY FIRST ONE-SHOT! SO PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH THE FLAMES…AND PLAYING WITH FIRE IS BAD SO STOP IT

IM OVER AND IM OUT


End file.
